A Froggy Proposal
by TPATFan16
Summary: Here's a little of my version of Tiana and Naveen's "first date" and when Naveen tries to propose to her. Will he succed? Read and find out : ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's TPATFan16 here with my first The Princess and the Frog fanfic. I simply LUV this movie so much ever since 2008-present. I love everything about it the romance, the story, the music, the magic and the characters EVERYTHING! Anyways, this story is my own version of when Naveen tries every way to propose to Tiana but does he do it? READ AND FIND OUT! AND REVIEW (; ENJOY!**

Naveen knew that he was in love with Tiana and he wanted to surprise her. He looked all over the boat for her until he heard a soft snoring. He looked to his left, he saw Tiana peacefully sleeping on a towel cart, mumbling to herself.

"Tiana? Wake up" Naveen whisper as he shaked her softly, trying to wake her up. But Tiana mumble as she turn around in her sleep but he got closer to her.

"Tiana? Naveen pocked her again as Tiana let a snore escape her "Tiana, wake up! Naveen yell while shaking her

"I'm not snoring! Tiana cried in shock, waking up but she accidentaly hit Naveen in the face! As she rubbed her eyes and yawn and she looked around her, she realize that Naveen was on the ground, and she realize that she pushed him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Tiana apologized as she helped him up

"No, it's ok, as in matter in fact, I was just looking for" Naveen said as he stoud up as he rubbed by his left black eye

"For what? Tiana ask

"Just come with me" he offered her hand. But Tiana wasn't sure and thought about it for a moment if she can't trust him but she smile at him gave him her hand.

**On the roof of the riverboat**

"Where are you taking me? She asked

"Oh, I just wanted to show you a little something to celebrate our last night together as frogs" Naveen grin as he guieded Tiana with her eyes close "Ok, now!

Tiana open her eyes and was in shock when she saw a handglider on the top of the boat but she felt a little scared by it "Um, what's that?

"It's a handglider! I used to do it all the time back in Maldonia and it's a heck of fun! And I wanted you to try it" Naveen declared as he walked up to Tiana.

Feeling a little terrified, she started to walk back "Uh, look, Naveen, I appreciate this but I don't I'm reall comfortable with this" she chuckeld nervously as she walked back

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun! Naveen grabbed her hand pulled her as she tried to resist

"No, seriously, Naveen! I am extremely afraid of hights! Tiana yelled as she pulled back

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall" Naveen promised.

Tiana thought in her mind in fear "Fall! Sudeenly, Tiana saw a bird that flew in and she had an idea. She grabbed the bird's wing and she gave Naveen the bird without him noticing, giving her a chance to escape, and she climbed down the roof.

"You know, sometimes in life you have to get out more often and smell the roses. You need to loosen up a bit and... since when your hands got all feathery..? Naveen turned around and notice the angry bird and he chuckeld nervously. But the bird oicked him in the head and it flew away.

"That girl is smarter that I thought" Naveen groan as he rubbed his head

Then he heard a crashing sound, he saw Tiana from the rooftop sneaking out. Tiana tip-toe backwards cautiously but she then bumped into something or someone? Still backwards, she pocked the eyes, she pinched the nose and she sticked her hand inside the mouth. She gulp as she turned around and she notice it was Naveen! Tiana tried to run away but Naveen quickly grabbed her by her waist and he carried her over his shoulder to the rooftop.

"You're fast but not fast enought" he laugh, making her roll eyes

When they got to the rooftop, Naveen put Tiana down and she tried to run away again but Naveen stopped her again

"Oh, no, no! You don't, and don't try to pull anything! Because you are so getting on that thing" he smirk at her as she crossed her arms

"Fine, but say anything if I trow up" she pointed and Naveen took at step back from her by her comment.

"All right, ready? Naveen ask as they hold on to the bar

"Is it too late to back out? Tiana ask in a scared tone and gulping

"YEAH! Naveen pushed the glider off the hedge

And they took off, Tiana screamed and she hold on to Naveen very tightly as she closed her eyes and he smile at her and said

"You might want to take a look at this"

**Well, that's it for now! But i will put up the next chapter when I get at least 5 reviews, ok?**

**See ya guys later! XOXOX TPATFan16* (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. I am really sorry for not updating in so long but I have been really busy with my other stories like my Gnomeo & Juliet stories and other books (Please, check the out, I'll appreciate it) Anyways, I'll leave you guys reading and I'll talk to u guys at the end.**

Tiana opened her eyes and she gasped in amazement when she saw the amazing and glowing view of all the lights and sounds of the city of New Orleans. She never imaged that it would look this beautiful from the sky. All this time, by working so hard on her restaurant all these years and always in a rush, she has been missing out on some many things, like relaxing, to stop and look around and have fun once and a while. She realized if she haven´t been turned into a frog, she never would have met Naveen and never would have got the chance to have fun and let guard and focus on getting her restaurant all the time. It was nice to not be a stick in the mud; it felt nice for the first time in a long time to take a breather. She was thankful to Naveen and she smiled at him and looked back at the fantastic view in fron of her.

"Wow! I never thought that New Orleans would be this... amazing" she gasped as she passes her hand through a cloud above her. The cool breeze wind ran through her slimy green fingers as she played with the fogy tick cloud and Naveen did the same.

"Wow, that is so sad" Naveen said

"What is? She asked

"That you live in this magnificent city and you'd never explore it" Naveen explain

"But isn't the most beautiful thing you have ever seen? Tiana gasp sweetly

Naveen just staired at Tiana, as she looked around. He realized that he was wrong about judging her at first but he admit that he was kind of a jerk to her when they met and that he thought she was a stick in the mud but he understood that just because she worked hard all her life, doesn't mean that she's didn't know how to have fun. He had to admit that it was nice to stop and get to know her and she was different from any other girls he known in the past, and he was starting to like that about her, because she was different.

"Second most beautiful" he smiled. Naveen knew this was the moment; he took at deep breath to get ready to finally confess and tell her his feeling about her. It was now or never.

"Tiana, I..." he began as he reached for her hand until Tiana gasped when something caught her eye

"Look, there it is! Lower it down a little" Tiana pointed.

At bit disappointed, Naveen sigh softly and he lower the handglider a bit and they flew right near the old sugar mill.

"Your restaurant? He ask

"Can't you just picture it? All lit up like the 4th of July" Tiana exclaim

"Yes. Jazz pouring out of every window" Naveen said as he shuffled close to her

"It should be elegant" Tiana chuckeld

"Not to brag or anything but no one knows about elegance but me" he said proudly

"Yeah, I wonder why, your majesty" she joked and he rolled his eyes

"But remember that you got to keep it loose, though. Got to let it swing"

"By any chance do you know any ukulele player? She asked

"Really? You let me perform"

"Hey! I didn't say you"

"Ok, come on, waitress, I will be a big hit"

"I don't know if I can pay ya?

"Who says you have to pay me? Naveen scoffed

"But if I let you perform, who's going to be my mushroom mincer? She laughs

"Ha ha, very funny" he said sarcastically

**Minutes later,** they soar around the sky and through the clouds and the stars. Tiana and Naveen got to know more about eachother and things they haven't known yet. Soon Tiana brought up a personal topic that made Naveen laugh.

"You know, when I was a little girl, my daddy used to call me his "babycakes" but my Mama still calls me that, and it's embarrassing" Tiana groan

"It's a nice nickname" he laughs

"Oh yeah? What's your nickname? She raises her brow at him

"Uh... do you really wanna know? He asks, chuckling nervously

Tiana nods her head "Come on, tell me! She beg

"No, you'll laugh"

"No, I won't"

"Fine, when I was a boy, my mother used to made me wear some ridiculous pair of short pants for a festival we had every year and my family started calling me "shorty Naveen" he confess, embarrassed.

Tiana tried to hold her laugh but she couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing and Naveen rolled his eyes as she continue laughing.

"You done? He ask

"Wait, not yet" she continue laughing until she got tired "Ok, now I'm done"

"Go ahead, laugh it out. I know it's ridiculous" he said

"No, no, no, it's ok, and I thought my nickname is goofy" she chuckle and Naveen was surprised at that because she wasn't afraid to be herself.

"You really don't mind" Naveen asked, amazed by her confession

"No, you can be honest with me. I mean, everybody has embarrassing moments, even rich people. Just ask Lottie, she had a few times herself"

"Really?

"Oh yeah, I remember this one time on her birthday, she mistook a beignet until she found out that it was her dog's chew toy when she heard it squeak when she took a bite and all the guest including me, couldn't stop laughing at her" Tiana laughed and Naveen join her.

"Oh, that is embarrassing"

"Well, nobody's perfect, we all mess up" Tiana smile

Naveen was even more amazed by her and he kept looking at her with sparkle in his eyes and she smiles at him

"What? She asks by his stair

"Wow, it's like... i can be myself around you cause I have never told that to anyone before" he smile

"Because what you are it seem to impress everybody. Everything you do, and say, it's always so public"

"Not everybody, right here, with you, I can just be myself, not Prince Naveen, not a spoiled rich boy, you know? Just me" Naveen said, co

"How do you like it? She asks

"I like it a lot"

"Me too" then Tiana's eyes widen when she said that, she had to trry to take back what she said about him "I mean, your way of having fun and the way you like to do what you love..." she babble, trying to deny what he thought she said.

"It's ok. I know what you mean" Naveen cut her off; because he didn't want to let talk about she felt about him, he already knew that she felt the same. Then she smiles at him and she rest her head on his shoulder and he let her.

Soon it was time to head back to the boat; they were soon going to be in New Orleans

"Um, we probably should head back now" Naveen suggested and they flew back to the boat.

**Well, one more chapter to this story and with more stories by me, I have more than this, believe me. Thankx for reading and please review me for the next chapter. See ya later! (;**


End file.
